Byakuya and Renji's love connection
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: Renji finds out hes a noble after becioming taichou of squad five. His family is known for loyalty, but also being headstrong. Byakuya soon finds he fell in love with renji.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! New story! I hope you like it! I am putting it out early! I am really nervous this only my second yaoi fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! Noriaki Kubo does! **

**Any ideas I come up with I do own.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later), Ooc-ness, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU, etc**

**translations:**

**Taichou: captain**

**fuku taichou/ vice captain: Lieutenant**

* * *

**Chapter one: Summary of last 18 months after war**

_**"Captain Abarai and Lieutenant Kuchiki Promotions"**_

**Reader's POV~**

_**~three months after Aizen's fall~**_

Renji walked to the office, knowing it was his last time. "I am being promoted today." He said aloud. "Yes today I place your haori on your shoulders." Said a soft monotone from behind him. He turned around and saw Kuchiki Taichou.

"Kuchiki Taichou." He bowed, "Good morning." Byakuya closed his eyes and grunted. "Morning Abarai." Renji deflated his shoulders being used to his Taichou's cold ways. Byakuya walked past Renji and opened the office door. Renji followed Byakuya into the offfice. "What time is the meeting at Abarai?" Asked Byakuya in his normal tone.

Renji sighed as he sat down at his old desk. "Ten a.m. sir." Renji responded. Byakuya sighed as he sat down. "Rukia wants to become a lieutenant sir." Renji blurted out. Byakuya looked up at Renji. "I know, Ukitake told me." He said in a soft normal non monotone. Renji raised a brow but lowered it. "What will you do sir." Byakuya sighed.

"I will think about it." He said. Renji sighed and did the last of his paperwork as lieutenant. Byakuya finished the paperwork he needed too while waiting for the time to pass. "Kuchiki Taichou there is more paperwork coming." Said Rikichi. Byakuya looked up. "Thank you Rikichi." He said back in his monotone.

**Renji's POV~**

I watched as Taichou did his paperwork. "Thank you Rikichi." Kuchiki Taichou said back in his monotone. I sighed as I sat back in my chair. _My gosh he can be in one tone one minute and the next he will be back to monotone. _I thought to myself. He got up to file the papers. "Renji get your zanpakuto, it is time to go." He said to me. "Hai Kuchiki taichou." I gathered Zabimaru into my belt and walked to the door.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded as we walked out. We then flash stepped to the first division. "Kuchiki Taichou, Abarai san are you ready for today?" Asked Kyouraku taichou. I shook my head. "No but probably as ready as I will ever be." I chuckled. Kyouraku Taichou laughed. "I bet. Becoming a Taichou is big." Said Ukitake Taichou. I nodded to him. "Yes I am a little nervous." I admitted. Kyouraku Taichou patted my shoulder.

"I was when I became a taichou as well." He admitted. "You were shaking like hell." Laughed Ukitake taichou. I laughed. "Hard to picture that." I said. We all laughed at that. Kuchiki taichou just listened. "Hello gentleman." Greeted Unohana Taichou.

* * *

**Okay the beggining of the story. :) Please remember to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! How are you! My cousin and his girlfriend had their baby girl today! I can't wait to see her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! Noriaki Kubo does!**

**Any ideas I come up with I do own.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later), Ooc-ness, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU, etc**

**translations:**

**Taichou: captain**

**fuku taichou/ vice captain: Lieutenant**

**zanpakuto: soul slayer**

**Ne: questioning**

**Ohaiyou: good morning**

**Minna: everyone**

* * *

******Chapter two: ****Summary of last 18 months after war part two**

**********__****"Captain Abarai and Lieutenant Kuchiki Promotions"**

**********__********Renji's POV~**

_"No but probably as ready as I will ever be." I chuckled. Kyouraku Taichou laughed. "I bet. Becoming a Taichou is big." Said Ukitake Taichou. I nodded to him. "Yes I am a little nervous." I admitted. Kyouraku Taichou patted my shoulder._

_"I was when I became a taichou as well." He admitted. "You were shaking like hell." Laughed Ukitake taichou. I laughed. "Hard to picture that." I said. We all laughed at that. Kuchiki taichou just listened. "Hello gentleman." Greeted Unohana Taichou._

We all turned around. "Hello Unohana Taichou." We all bowed. "Good day gentleman." She bowed back. "Is the other Taichous and fukutaichou's here yet?" She asked. I looked around. "Have not seen them other than yours and Renji." Said Kuchiki Taichou. I sighed. "I am a taichou to be" He looked at me and shrugged.

"Hello Captain sorry I am late." Apologized Nanao to Shunsui. He waved it off. "Everyone is running behind." He said. Nanao blushed and nodded. "Okay sir." Shunsui smiled. "Congrats Renji on the promotion today." I smiled at her. "Thank you Ise fukutaichou." I bowed. She bowed back. "You are welcome." Byakuya kept his eyes closed again.

I sat down against the wall. Then I sighed. "Well even the soutaichou isn't here yet and we are in the first division." Unohana Taichou nodded. "So are you looking forward to being a taichou?" Asked Nanao.

**Unohana Taichou's POV~**

I watched the interaction. "I am nervous." Renji admitted. I chuckled at him. "Nervous jitters ne?" Said Isane. Renji bristled at her question. "Yes you could say that." I shook my head. "I did too. I nearly tripped over my own two feet." Isane started giggling.

"Wow seems worse than what Kyouraku did when he became Taichou." Renji said. I chuckled. "Ukitake Taichou had the worst actually." Ukitake Taichou went red. "I started coughing during my promotion they had to turn the date around because I ended up in the infirmary." Ukitake Taichou chuckled.

Renji looked taken a back. "You still have bad coughing fits but how.." Ukitake sighed. "I had not been feeling good and it got worse." He answered. Renji nodded. "Your illness can get pretty bad ne?" He asked. He nodded to Renji. "Yes it was somewhat worse then." Ukitake Taichou admitted. Everyone started arriving and swapping stories. Renji laughed a bit at Soi Fon Taichou's story of how she became a captain.

"Shut It Abarai!" Soi Fon yelled. "Oh come now Soi Fon Taichou no need to get all in arms." Said Renji. Soi Fon went red and sagged her shoulders. "Ohaiyou Minna." Greeted a loud voice. "Ohaiyou Soutaichou." I greeted my sensei.

* * *

**Sweet Soutaichou has entered the convo. Probably three or four chapters of Renji's promotion then will be Rukia's promotion. Please remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I am doing a prewritten chapter today due to net messing. I am going to town tommorrow to buy a binder to help, I think I will do prewritten for a while. Hopefully it will help. **

**I am looking for a grammer natzi aka a grammer Beta reader. Please p.m. me if you are interested. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! Noriaki Kubo does!**

**Any ideas I come up with I do own.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later), Ooc-ness, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU, etc**

**translations:**

**Taichou: captain**

**fuku taichou/ vice captain: Lieutenant**

**zanpakuto: soul slayer**

**Ne: questioning**

**Ohaiyou: good morning**

**Minna: everyone**

**koniichiwa: hello**

**Oyasumi: Good night**

******Nii sama: brother/ big brother**

******nee sama: sister/ big sister**

******Imouto: little sister**

* * *

******Chapter three: Summary of the last 18 months after war part three**

******************__****"Captain Abarai and Lieutenant Kuchiki Promotions"**

******************__****Retsu Unohana's POV~**

_ "Ohaiyou Minna." Greeted a loud voice. "Ohaiyou Soutaichou." I greeted my sensei._

"This morning we are here to promote Abarai Fukutaichou of squad six to Taichou of squad five." Soutaichou banged his cane to announce the promotion start. "Yes we are happy to welcome Abarai Renji to his new position." Chuckled Shunsui. Ukitake smiled. "Yes I think he will be a great captain." Ukitake put in smiling.

Renji smiled at the two best friends. "Thank you both." he bowed to them. "Any other encouragements to Abarai Renji?" Asked the soutaichou. Byakuya stepped in to the middle. "Renji has been somewhat loyal and has been training hard. He has been working hard for this day although he can be lazy at times." Byakuya put in.

I could see Renji Abarai's eye twitching. "Thanks Kuchiki Taichou." He gritted his teeth. Byakuya nodded his head. "Renji is very protective and a good friend." Inputted Izuru and Shuuhei. "Thanks guys." Renji chuckled and teared up. "Baboon - snakey chan will be an awesome Taichou." Cheered Yachiru and Kenpachi grunted his approval as well.

Everyone who agreed was putting in their comments or compliments. "I have to say he is not too bad. I just hope he does not mess around as a taichou." Achnowledged Soi Fon. Everyone chuckled even Soutaichou raised an eyebrow. "Ehh thank you Soi Fon Taichou." Renji said with a chuckle.

**Reader's POV~ **

**A New Taichou~**

Soi Fon nodded in response to Renji. "No problem Abarai." She grunted. "Allright on to the haori and vows." Bellowed The Soutaichou. Renji stepped forward and kneeled. " Do you Abarai Renji Taichou initiate vow to protect humans? Do you vow to abide by the laws of Soul Society? And do you vow to protect those in need and in danger? Do you vow to uphold the laws as well?" Asked the Soutaichou.

"I vow to do anything in my power to protect humans, I vow to abide the laws, I vow to protect those in need of help or/and danger, I vow as well to uphold the laws in every and any way I can." He vowed as Byakuya placed Renji's haori on his shoulders.

"I now present the new Taichou of squad five, Abarai renji." Soutaichou announced as he hit the floor with his cane. Everyone clapped and/or cheered. "Finally the red pineapple joins the big leagues!" Izuru cheered. "Well bigger leagues!" laughed Shuuhei.

Renji blushed a bit. "Knock it off guys." he said standing up. "Renji let's get some chow." Bellowed Kenpachi. Renji laughed as more people piled in to celebrate. "Way to go pineapple!" ichigo clapped Renji on the back.

"Ow Ichigo stop it! I make Taichou and you hit my back?" Renji stated. "Quit your whining Renji." Rukia said in an annoyed tone as she walked over. Renji cleared his throat. "Fine brat Kuchiki." He said evenly.

"Anyway Renji let's get something to eat." They both said. Renji nodded. "Fine." He simply said.

* * *

**Now I am gonna skip over to brunch. Next chapter will show some stuff he will be doing as captain. I have seen I have gotten no reviews. I guess noone likes the story? Anyway Until next time and please remember to review I like to hear if you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I messed up on one of my stories. It was hard to redo that page. I write another page for it. How is your day? mine is getting better.**

**I am looking for a grammer natzi aka a grammer Beta reader. Please p.m. me if you are interested.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! Noriaki Kubo does!**

**Any ideas I come up with I do own.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later), Ooc-ness, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU, etc**

**translations:**

**Taichou: captain**

**fuku taichou/ vice captain: Lieutenant**

**zanpakuto: soul slayer**

**Ne: questioning**

**Ohaiyou: good morning**

**Minna: everyone**

**koniichiwa: hello**

**Oyasumi: Good night**

**Nii sama: brother/ big brother**

**nee sama: sister/ big sister**

**Imouto: little sister**

* * *

_**Chapter four: Renji's joking**_

**"New**_** day"**_

_**Reader's POV~**_

Renji was still asleep at 7am the next morning. The sunlight hit his eyes that morning and he groaned as he rolled over. "Early.. too early." He rubbed his eyes. He blinked as he sat up. He blinked again. "That is right. I am a captain now." He said scratching his neck. He got up and walked into the bathroom with his shampoo and supplies.

"Ugh I am still tired." He sighed. He started washing his hair with cinnamon shampoo. _Ugh what a mess.. _He shook his head at his cock. It was leaking like crazy. _No doubt from my dream. _He thought. A knock sounded at the outerdoor to his quarters. "Renji it is almost 7:30. Time to get up." Momo informed. He rolled his eyes.

"Okay lieutenant Hinamori." He answered his lieutenant. He heard retreating footsteps as he rinsed his hair. He shook his head again. He pumped his cock now. He moaned feverishly. "Oh that feels so good!" He grunted as he came. "Ah that feels better." He sighed happily somewhat.

He leaned back against the shower wall. He closed his eyes as washed his body. He opened his eyes to rinse himself off. "Now to get out and get ready." he chuckled. He turned off the shower and got out. He went to get his towel. "Ah I got to get my clothes." He shook his head.

**_Momo's side~_**

Momo cleaned up the desks and the office. "Finally clean, but knowing Renji it won't be for long." She sighed. She at first was shocked Renji was to become her captain. She giggled now at the thought. "Captain Abarai, welcome to squad five." A seated officer welcomed Renji outside the office.

"Thank you Michiru." He chuckled. Renji opened the door and walked in. His stomach growled immediately as he walked in. "Uh I guess I am hungry." He blushed a bit. "Good morning, breakfast is served in a hour in the mess hall." Momo greeted Renji. Renji bowed. "Good morning Lieutenant Hinamori. Thank you for letting me know." He chuckled. "You are welcome Captain Abarai." She turned on a lamp. Renji walked over to his desk and sat down.

_**Renji Abarai's POV~**_

I looked over my new office from where I sat at my new desk. "Nice , very nice." I commented on the office. Momo blushed softly. She now hid her face in her sleeve. "Yes I cleaned the office but knowing you it won't stay that way." She joked. I frowned playfully. "Now now lieutenaant, I am your captain. Talk properly." I joked back and teased.

We laughed at our joking. "Anyway still welcome. It is wonderful having a friend as my captain." Momo smiled. I smiled as well. "I am happy to be your captain." I then ruffled her hair. She frowned and swatted my hand away. "Renji don't do that." She pouted.

I smirked at Momo. "Why do you feel like a kid?" She swatted again. "Enough captain Abarai!" She squeaked. I chuckled at her mussed hair. "Sorry Lieutenant, I was joking a bit." She fixed her hair with her clip. "Ugh you are a pain." She groaned. I looked at the clock. "Almost breakfast time. Let's go Momo." I said softly. She gave me an annoyed look. "Okay monkey brains." She smirked as she walked out.

I frowned and went red. "I am not a monkey brains!" I shouted. She giggled as she ran to the mess hall.

* * *

**I hope I did good. Please R & R. (read and review) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I knwo I am not on a regular updting pattern again. Probably won't be for a while. I hope to be soon.**

**I am looking for a grammer natzi aka a grammer Beta reader. Please p.m. me if you are interested.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! Noriaki Kubo does!**

**Any ideas I come up with I do own.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later), Ooc-ness, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU, etc**

**translations:**

**Taichou: captain**

**fuku taichou/ vice captain: Lieutenant**

**zanpakuto: soul slayer**

**Ne: questioning**

**Ohaiyou: good morning**

**Minna: everyone**

**koniichiwa: hello**

**Oyasumi: Good night**

**Nii sama: brother/ big brother**

**nee sama: sister/ big sister**

**Imouto: little sister**

**this chapter has a skip about 5 months , so 8 months after war**

**bold italics: zanpakuto to master talking**

**italics: thoughts, master to zanpakuto talking**

* * *

**_Chapter Five: Byakuya gives Ukitake a blessing!? part one_**

**_"A blessing?"_**

**_Reader's POV~_**

**_Squad six~_**

Byakuya was asleep in the early hours of the morning. He had no work this morning. So no reason to get up early. He worked late the night before though. He was thinking hard about his imouto and her work as well. "Captain Kuchiki it is seven a.m.! You told me to wake you up!" Exclaimed Rikichi through the door. Byakuya groaned lightly as he opened his eyes.

"Well at least he is up on time for work." Byakuya said in a monotone. He got up and pulled his robe on. _It has been five months since Renji had become Captain of squad five. Since then I have been thinking of many things. _He thought to himself. He sighed and went to his bathroom to freshen up.

Rikichi came into Byakuya's quarters and was puzzled. "Captain Kuchiki i am gonna set your breakfast on the nightstand. I have to get my paperwork done."Rikichi informed. "All right you may exit and go now." Byakuya replied to Rikichi and he left. Byakuya came out towel drying his hair.

He blushed at the vast breakfast on the tray. "He went a lil overboard again."Byakuya chuckled. He went tot his closet. he got out his new haori and hair piece. "Today I am going to wear my new haori and hair piece." He smiled a bit.

**_Rukia's POV~_**

_**squad 13~**_

I woke up to a warm ray of light. I groaned and rolled over. "Ugh it's only... seven-thirty?" I have to get up now." I rushed to my feet. "Gotta brush my teeth, brush my hair, clean my quarters.."I went through my list in my head. I heard a knock sound at my door. "TIME TO GET UP RUKIA!" Bellowed Sentaro.I rolled my eyes. "I am up now." I yelled at him.

I cleaned up my quarters quickly. "Ugh I don't want to know how half a pizza is in here." I plugged my nose and threw it out.I looked around after taking care of that pizza. I saw the new sheets had arrived last night for my bed that I had ordered.

I made my bed with the new sheets and my other blankets and comforter that were washed last night. "There now to go wash up." I said loudly. I went to my bathroom and got a washcloth. I washed my face and neck. I got all the dirt and sweat off. "There! face and neck all clean!" I giggled. As I brushed my ahir and teeth I thought about things.

_Renji now is a captain, Shuhei and Izuru are still acting captains in their divisions. Which they are happy right now. I guess anyway. There has been talk of finding a way to get ichigo's powers back and helping him get a placement as a lieutenant of squad six or one of the open captain seats. _I thought as I sighed. I finished up and took a look at the clock. It was seven fifty-nine. "Time to go check on the captain." I smiled a bit.

I got dressed and got Sode no Shirayuki from her stand as I got ready the rest of the way.

_**"Good morning lady Rukia." **_Yawned Sode no Shirayuki through my mind.

_"Morning Shirayuki. I hope you slept well." _I greeted back.

_**"I did as much as you did Lady Rukia."**_She yawned again.

_"Meaning you slept fine."_ I sighed.

We both sighed. I took my keys off my keys off my desk and opened my door, and closed it locking it.

* * *

_**Hope it was a good chapter.**_

_**Tired and don't feel good. **_

_**Please remember to review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone. I am doing well on a semi hiatus. I have doen a few new chapters hopefully they will be liked. **_

_**Also I had a great time at my families. It helped me get more ideas.**_

**I am looking for a grammer natzi aka a grammer Beta reader. Please p.m. me if you are**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach! Noriaki Kubo does!**

**Any ideas I come up with I do own.**

**Warnings (all chapters): Yaoi, sex (later), Ooc-ness, mpreg possibility later on, a lil AU, etc**

**translations:**

**Taichou: captain**

**fuku taichou/ vice captain: Lieutenant**

**zanpakuto: soul slayer**

**Ne: questioning**

**Ohaiyou: good morning**

**Minna: everyone**

**koniichiwa: hello**

**Oyasumi: Good night**

**Nii sama: brother/ big brother**

**nee sama: sister/ big sister**

**Imouto: little sister**

**this chapter has a skip about 5 months , so 8 months after war**

**bold italics: zanpakuto to master talking**

**italics: thoughts, master to zanpakuto talking**

* * *

_** Chapter six: ******__Byakuya gives Ukitake a blessing!? part two_

_********__" A blessing? 2"_

_********__Rukia's POV~_

_"Good morning lady Rukia." Yawned Sode no Shirayuki through my mind._

_"Morning Shirayuki. I hope you slept well." I greeted back._

_"I did as much as you did Lady Rukia."She yawned again._

_"Meaning you slept fine." I sighed._

_We both sighed. I took my keys off my keys off my desk and opened my door, and closed it locking it._

I know I have a long day ahead today. I began to think of my day.

_"Maybe I will play go with Ukitake Taichou. If I can." _I said out loud.

_**"Maybe, He likes to have company when he is bored."** _Sode no Shirayuki replied.

_"True." _I smiled.

I looked ahead of me and saw Byakuya walking towards me. He was all ready dressed in his new uniform. "Good morning Rukia." He greeted with a soft voice and bow. "Good morning brother. You're up with the sunrise as usual." I commented. He chuckled a bit. "Yes I am You're up early though. Any particular reason why?" He asked with a raised Eyebrow. I blushed. "No I just woke up to the sun in my eyes and cursed the sun so I stayed up." I replied sourly.

Byakuya grunted. "Sometimes it is better to wake before the dawn ne?" He asked and I nodded. "Yes brother sometimes it is." I admitted.

_**Byakuya Kuchiki's POV~**_

I chuckled inwardly but just grunted outwardly. "Sometimes it is better to wake before the dawn ne?" I asked and Rukia nodded. "Yes brother sometimes it is." Rukia replied in her soft voice. I smiled a bit again. Sometimes Rukia is too formal or stiff around me. "Relax Rukia." I said softly. She blinked at me. "Pardon me?" She asked in confusion. I sighed. "Loosen up. No need to be so formal right now." I informed her so she wasn't so confused. She smiled.

"Okay Byakuya. So are you on your way to breakfast?" She asked me. I nodded. "Yes maybe you could join me before work?" I asked her. She twitched a bit. "Yes of course Byakuya." She nodded. We walked to the dining room in quiet. The servants were setting out tea for starters. "Thank you Sai and Cora." I thanked them. They bowed and backed out to make breakfast.

Rukia sat down in front of me across the table in a seiza position. I did the same. "How is captain Ukitake doing?" I asked Rukia. She smiled as she stirred her tea. "He is doing well. He had an attack a few weeks ago." She remembered with a frown. I stirred my tea. "How bad was the attack?" I asked her. She blushed.

"It was not too bad Byakuya. He was bedridden for a few days." She surmissed. My eyes widened a little. "Senpai is a fighter , he has been fighting his illness since before I was born." I replied as my eyes went back to normal. Rukia let a small smile appear. "You are right Byakuya. He deals with it and has for a long time." She sipped her tea.

_**Reader's POV~**_

He chuckled as he sipped his tea. "plus he has all of us for support. He knows we are here for him." Byakuya pointed out. Rukia smiled and nodded. "You're right!" She exclaimed. They paused as breakfast was served. "Arigato you both." Rukia thanked Sai and Cora. They blushed as they scurried away. Byakuya shook his head. "They are scared of me." Byakuya told her.

"Why? I mean I used to be but now I look up to you." She told Byakuya. He felt his cheeks warm slightly. "Thank you Rukia." He said to her. She smiled again. "It is true."She hummed. She drank her tea as she ate. He ate as well. He had spicey chicken and rice with eggs. There was also sushi and toast among other things.

Rukia had eggs, sweet cucumbers, with ranch, diced roasted potatoes, and toast. As they ate the servants took away the empty dishes. When they finished they drank more tea. "Rukia I want to give my blessing for Ukitake to test your abilities for a seated officer's position." Byakuya surmissed.

* * *

_**Finally well deserved blessing! Please remember to review.**_


End file.
